Hasta que la Muerte nos Una
by hikari sumeragi
Summary: -y con este anillo...con este anillo te pido que seas mi esposo…-susurro Alfred al viento colocandolo en una rama que extrañamente tenia forma de dedo...sin imaginarse que alguien aceptaria su propuesta. AU-Adaptacion
1. Chapter 1

Happy, Happy Halloween!

Ehm, pues bienvenidos sean todos ustedes: Humanos, entes del más allá, fantasmas, vampiros…y monstros en general a este fanfic.

Este fanfic, es mi propia versión de la película de Tim Burton "El cadáver de la novia" si alguien ya vio la película, bueno sabe más o menos de que se tratara!

…

Espero y les guste!

…

Ok! Creo que es todo.

Dedicado a mi Romanito personal n.n

Disclaimer: Alfred es de Arthur, zombie Arthur es de Alfred, los personajes son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, El cadáver de la novia es de Tim Burton, y los dulces que me estoy comiendo eran de mi hermanito!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hasta que la Muerte nos Una.**

(Axis Powers Hetalia, Fanfic)

**Capitulo 1. Aquella noche.**

-Inglaterra 1890-

Horrible.

Era la palabra que mejor definía su situación, es decir quien estaría de acuerdo en casarse con una persona como lo era aquel francés tan molesto?

Estaba consciente de la situación económica de su familia, al principio un negocio dirigido a la venta de pescado no habia sonado mal. Al menos no para ellos, unos migrantes estadounidenses que habían decidido probar suerte en el viejo continente.

Aun y cuando todo mundo hacia lo contario.

Al principio todo habia salido viento en popa, su pescado se habia hecho famoso entre las personas más influyentes de la ciudad y las ventas se habían disparado altamente ya que era muy solicitado para eventos de importancia y etiqueta.

Todos en su familia estaban contentos, ya que conforme a sus predicciones su fortuna se hacía cada vez más grande y rápidamente pudieron alcanzar un estatus social y económico que les permita vivir cómodamente.

Desafortunadamente, aquello habia durado poco.

Su abuela habia caído en cama, presa de una enfermedad devastadora y de la cual las medicinas eran carísimas, a todo aquello se sumaba el crudo invierno que azotaba la región y que impedía la pesca dejándolos sin existencias.

Lentamente sus clientes más preciados se fueron retirando. Y para el momento en que su abuela murió, ellos ya no tenían nada de dinero.

-Alfred, pon atención- le reprendió su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y regresándolo a la realidad, a su maldita realidad

-Estas distraído _mon amour_- aquel asqueroso acento del rubio a su lado hacia que sintiera ganas de vomitar- Prosiga por favor…

-Joven Bonnefoy, sus votos

-_Oui_, con esta mano yo…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Un matrimonio arreglado, madre a perdido la cabeza!- contesto alterado, la noticia era tan extraña como escalofriante

-No le hables asi a tu madre, Alfred

-Pero padre

-Hijo tienes que comprender, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se conozca la situación tan precaria en la que estamos, además…

-Además que madre! Te das cuenta de que es una locura, en todo caso con quien piensa prometerme?

-Con un vizconde

-Vizconde?- pregunto extrañado

-Asi es el vizconde Francis Bonnefoy, sabes él se mostro muy interesado en ti además se de buena fuente que tiene una fortuna enorme

El rubio observo por algunos minutos a su madre. Furioso

-Me niego.

-Desafortunadamente no tienes esa opción, es decir, ya que no tenemos dinero no creo que sea posible seguir financiando tu carrera…

-Que…

-Tendrás que decirle adiós a tu sueño de ser aviador

Ese habia sido un golpe bajo, no por nada aquella mujer era quien más lo conocía, tanto sus puntos fuerte como los débiles.

-Cuando será la boda?

-Dentro de un mes- la sonrisa triunfal de su madre le molesto- mañana conocerás a tu prometido

-Puedes retirarte hijo

-Si padre…

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, atravesando el pasillo que conducía hacia su habitación y una vez en ella cerró la puerta con violencia

"Pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por mi sueño" se dijo a si mismo casi en un susurro acto seguido se despojo de toda su ropa y se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría de la regadera, necesitaba quitarse aquella sensación de pesadez del cuerpo.

Sentía como si en un dos por tres, le hubieran quitado toda su libertad.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Joven Jones, ahora es su turno- le ordeno suavemente el anciano frente a él.

-Mi turno de que?- pregunto, era imposible que se concentrara

-Tus votos _cherie_

-No soy una cereza- le dijo molesto al hombre a su lado

-Que divertido eres!- soltó sarcástico

El sacerdote se estaba impacientando.

-Joven Jones, sus votos

-Eh...si...con esta mano yo...yo...alumbrare tu camino?

-Joven Jones, tenemos tres semanas ensayando sus votos y no ha podido aprendérselos correctamente, es el colmo, que aun no está enterado de que la boda es este fin de semana? O acaso no quiere casarse?

-Ni uno ni lo otro- respondió su madre rápidamente- es solo que está nervioso

-Nervioso, madame me creería lo de los nervios los primeros días pero a estas alturas! Creo que sería más conveniente posponer la boda

-NO!- grito repentinamente el francés sorprendiendo a todos- es decir, yo también creo que esto se debe a que _mon petit_ Alfred está nervioso, pero estoy seguro que se aprenderá correctamente sus votos para el ensayo de mañana, verdad Alfred?

-…

-Alfred!- le reprendió su madre

-Si…

-Eso espero Joven, eso espero.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habia estado caminando sin rumbo alguno, pero debía ser bastante ya que el sol se habia ocultado, dando paso a la noche y con ella a la luna llena que alumbraba su camino.

Testigo mudo, de su pesar.

Era apenas un jovencito de 17 años, como esperaban que estuviera listo para aquel paso tan importante? Y aunque lo estuviera, el siempre habia imaginado que se casaría por amor, no con un francés pedante y apestoso.

Cansado y con los pies punzándole se sentó en un tronco, sus padres debían estar preocupados, pero en esos momentos no deseaba verlos lo único que quería era perderse de todo y de todos.

Minutos después se daría cuenta de que efectivamente estaba perdido pues no sabía que en el bosque hubiera un claro.

El viento frio acaricio su piel, froto sus manos para darles calor cuando se percato de que ese dia llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso que el francés le habia dado.

Un anillo de plata, con un gran zafiro incrustado. Sonrió

-No es como si los votos fueran difíciles, estúpido francés date cuenta de que no quiero casarme contigo- comenzó a hablar solo o tal vez hablaba en voz alta con su conciencia- con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa nunca estar vacía porque yo seré tu vino…

Arranco una varita de un árbol cercano, mientras daba vueltas por el claro

-Con esta vela, alumbrare tu camino en la oscuridad y con este anillo...con este anillo te pido que seas mi esposo…

Colocando el anillo en un tronco del piso, que extrañamente tenia forma de dedo se aplaudió mentalmente ya que lo habia echo a la perfección. "Patrañas" susurro y dándose la media vuelta se dispuso a regresar a su hogar.

Pero al dar unos cuantos pasos, escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, el cielo se oscureció y cuervos salidos de dios sabe donde comenzaron a rodearlo.

Asustado, miro al frente, pero cual fue su sorpresa que exactamente del lugar donde antes habia estado el tronco, ahora la tierra se removía, algo emergía de las profundidades. Intento correr pero estaba paralizado, cayó al suelo y con horro sintió como su pierna era sujetada por una mano.

Una mano huesuda, después un cadáver, un cadáver que vestía un extraño traje antiguo envejecido aun mas por el tiempo.

-Acepto…-dijo el cadáver, removiendo aquel velo que cubría su rostro, revelando sus ojos color verde…ojos carentes de brillo... apagados por la muerte.

Después la oscuridad

Al parecer se habia desmayado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ósea como! UsaFr? Enserio…

Hasta a mi me dio miedo...pero bueno necesitábamos un villanito!

Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo, que espero y les haya gustado!

El siguiente capitulo

**Capitulo 2: Tu estas…tu…muerto…?!**

Espero que puedan dejarme un review, o también pueden mandarme dulces por que los que tengo se me están terminando!

Espero que hayan tenido una feliz noche de brujas, y que hayan comido muchos, muchos dulces! XD

Bye bee-bee!

Hikari Sumeragi n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Nya-ha-ha-ha!

Hola de nuevo, a este su espeluznante fanfic (ok no) no saben lo feliz que estoy de que les haya gustado está loca adaptación!

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritos, alertas y follows! Como sabrán yo y el PM, no nos llevamos muy bien por lo que responderé sus reviews aquí mismo, un saludo y dulcecitos de maíz a:

**Lily Yavetil:** Wa! Me da gusto que vayas a amar el fic, es mi primer UsUk asi que espero que te siga gustando, muchísimas gracias por tu review n.n.

**Reika J.K bondevick:** see, resulta que no eres la única a la que le dio miedito...pero bueno Francis me pareció la mejor opción, espero y te guste el capitulo y gracias por tu review n.n

**MyobiXHitachiin:** Bueno en respuesta a algunas de tus dudas (porque si te las contesto todas, te arruinaría el fic) Al es Víctor y Victoria a la vez porque tanto como que se va a casar con Francis como que es el que está casado con Arthur, si omití unas cosas- no te diré cuales- pero espero que sigas leyendo el fic y lo descubras! Muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate n.n

**Himiko-chan:** Awwn ese final hubiera estado tan cute! Pero luego Emily no se hubiera ido a cielo~ Jeje gracias por tu review y ojala te siga gustando n.n

**KuroDerpy: **Hola! Oh, tan bizarro que es inimaginable, veras yo al principio pensaba poner a una Nyotalia, pero luego dije Oh! Franchute y pues eso es lo que salió, espero te guste el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review n.n

**Bickyta lovegood cullen: ***comiendo dulces a dos manos* muchas gracias por tu review Yo se que tu sabes porque Francis "ama" a Alfred, espero y te siga gustando el fic y me puedas mandar más dulces n.n

**Mapple 8D:** Si y espanta a los camioneros LOL, me dio risa tu review cuídate y gracias n.n

**Hitori-chan:** aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu review n.n

**Vero Vortex:** Sensei! Nya~ *emocionada* muchísimas gracias por tu review…que bien que te haya gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo, aquí el nuevo capítulo, cuídate y continua todos tus fics! n.n

**TheFannishaUsui:** hola! si es algo extraño el UsaFr, pero me da gusto que aun asi vayas a seguir el fic, n.n

** : **regresa el abrazo...muchas gracias por tu review...que bien que te gustara el capitulo...espero y este tambien lo haga! Cuidate n.n

…

Ok~

…

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos!

Al fic!

Dedicado a mi Romanito~

Disclaimer: Alfred es de Arthur, zombie Arthur es de Alfred, los personajes son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, El cadáver de la novia es de Tim Burton, y los dulces que me estoy comiendo eran de mi hermanito!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hasta que la Muerte nos Una.**

(Axis Powers Hetalia, Fanfic)

**Capitulo estas…tu…muerto…?!**

-Al…despierta…Alfred- lo llamaba una voz, lejana- Al…amor?

Aquella voz cada vez se hacía más cercana y Alfred, en su inconsciencia, no pudo reconocerla no era una voz que hubiera oído antes aunque algo en su interior le decía que estaba en lo contrario.

Recordaba vagamente lo que habia pasado antes de que se desmayara…un momento se habia desmayado? Habia estado en aquel claro del bosque, también recordaba que habia estado recitando sus votos matrimoniales para probarse a sí mismo que los habia aprendido de memoria, después el colocar el anillo en una rama…que…que...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, todo aquello no podía ser cierto no podían esperar que creyera que los muertos regresaban a la vida y además aceptaban propuestas de matrimonio.

Todo aquello habia sido un sueño…verdad?

-Alfred, por fin despiertas…estas bien?- una voz a su espalda le devolvió a la realidad, aquella realidad que aunque quisiera negar, se presentaba frente a él en forma de lo que parecía habia sido un joven.

-Quien eres tu…y donde…dónde estoy?- pregunto exaltado pues al voltear a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que en aquel lugar con aspecto de bar todos estaban muertos.

-Como que quien soy yo…podrías al menos recordar el nombre de tu esposo?- soltó molesto el cadáver- mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland…

-Es-esposo…Arthur?

-Sí y dijiste tus votos a la perfección- mostrándole el aro que llevaba puesto en el dedo anular

El estadounidense observo fijamente el anillo, era el mismo que usaría en su "boda" con Francis, después levanto la vista hacia el chico, el traje antiguo que portaba era una especie de frac blanco, con una caída que simulaba la cola de un vestido de novia agujerada, sucia, sobre su cabello rubio un velo pequeño cubría uno de sus ojos…aquello ojos verdes que le observaban con una dulzura impropia de un muerto.

-Esta debe ser una broma, es decir...tu estas...tu…

-Muerto…

-Yo también lo estoy…?-aquello lo estaba asustando

-No, pero eso no es lo importante, lo que importa es que ahora estamos casados y…-el sonido de algo rebotar lo distrajo un momento, con horror Alfred observo a sus pies el ojo de Arthur- ehm...lo siento...pasa todo el tiempo

-Mentira

-No veras mi ojos…

-Eso no, tu y yo no podemos estar casados yo no estoy muerto y aunque lo estuviera yo nunca…además porque estaba enterrado en aquel claro…?

-Eso…

El antes silencioso bar, fue inundado por la melodía de un piano.

-La historia de nuestro Arthur, es una historia de traición y sangre- dijo un esqueleto a sus espaldas acomodado frente a un viejo piano de cola.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

En vida fue el único hijo de una familia adinerada y por ende el heredero de la fortuna a la muerte sus padres, rodeado de lujos nunca hubo algo que no tuviera, pero la gente a su alrededor era gente vacía.

Gente que solo lo utilizaba y lo observaba como la mina de todos sus deseos.

Harto de su soledad comenzó a frecuentar aquellas fiestas que los adinerados suelen hacer…allí fue donde le conoció, al principio parecía una persona diferente a los demás, una persona que parecía comprender su situación ya que pasaba por lo mismo.

Lentamente fue adentrándose en su mundo, Arthur quien hasta ese momento habia sido inexperto en las relaciones sociales comenzó a ser más abierto todo gracias a esa persona...sin saber que todo era mentira.

Una mentira que le constaría la vida.

No muy convencido aun de sus sentimientos, acepto la propuesta de matrimonio que le hicieran alegando que al igual que sus padres vivirían felices y la soledad de ambos terminaría. Según lo acordado se reunirían en el claro del bosque.

Aquella noche, exactamente a las doce Arthur salió de su casa con rumbo al bosque, camino hasta el punto de reunión y emocionado espero por esa persona.

Las horas pasaron y el nunca se presento, triste y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas Arthur se levanto del tronco en el que estaba sentado.

Habia sido abandonado…y eso era más doloroso que su soledad inicial.

Comenzó a caminar, sin saber que entre las sombras alguien lo habia estado observando esperando el momento justo para salir. La silueta abalanzándose sobre el rubio fue iluminada por la luna.

Pero para cuando Arthur quiso hacer algo ya era demasiado tarde, un chuchillo le habia atravesado el corazón por la espalda y la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo manchando la pieza que habia tardado varias noches en confeccionar, aquella que integraba el traje y parte del vestido que sus padres habían usado en su boda.

De alguna forma quería que ambos estuvieran presentes.

Lo último que sus ojos vieron antes de apagarse para siempre fue a aquella persona tomando la llave que habia prometido llevar consigo, la cual abría su caja fuerte…después a aquella persona alejarse y con ella…todas sus esperanzas.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Al despertar yo ya me encontraba aquí- dijo suavemente Arthur, mientras la música cambiaba de tonada súbitamente- pero…

-Pero…-repitió Alfred, aquel relato lo habia sorprendido de sobremanera, ya que el de alguna manera conocía aquella soledad que su ahora "esposo" habia experimentado, la de sentirte solo estando acompañado…

-Supongo que en algún momento de la transición de la vida a la muerte yo…desee que algún dia...alguien pudiera darme todo lo que aquella persona me quito y después de todo este tiempo…apareciste tu Alfred

-Como es que sabes mi nombre!

-Eres mi esposo es obvio que se tu nombre…

-Pero yo…

-Alfred, gracias…

-Eh…

-Gracias por sacarme de aquel lugar tan oscuro, espero que podamos ser felices juntos…

La sorpresa y el miedo inicial que el ojiazul habia tenido al principio se habia esfumado, pues él no se creía capaz de soportar todo aquello que le habia pasado al joven frente a él en vida y en muerte...siendo sinceros admiraba al cadáver.

Pero aun no podía hacerse a la idea de casarse con el otro.

-Ehm…Arthur…veras si estamos casados- su cerebro no sabía que inventar para zafarse de aquella situación, que se suponía que debía hacer, su padres lo tacharían de…un momento SUS PADRES!- bueno Artie, ya que ahora eres mi…

-Esposo

-Exactamente, creo que debes conocer a mis padres, es decir seremos familia no?

-Eso sería sensacional, donde están enterrados- pregunto curioso el de ojos verdes

-Veras ellos no…ellos aun están- señalando "arriba?" allí era donde estaba la tierra de los vivos, porque rayos hablaba como un muerto?

-Oh, aun están vivos

-Sí, y estoy seguro de que no quieres que ellos crean que eres alguien sin modales, verdad?

-No, pero no he sabido de alguien que haya podido subir a la tierra de los vivos

Su plan estaba resultando.

-Es una pena…

-Pero, se de alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarnos

-De verdad, quien?

-El anciano Roma…

Bingo.

Ahora tenía manera de regresar a su mundo y deshacerse de aquel cadáver de una vez por todas, pero extrañamente en su interior habia algo que quería convencerlo de lo contrario.

Quedarse con Arthur, y ser la persona que le devolviera la felicidad a aquellos ojos que, aunque muertos, transmitían una profunda tristeza.

La persona por la que habia estado esperando…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Awwn~

Que triste lo de Artieeee ToT

Odio a "esa persona"…saben ustedes quien es...no?

Pero, que es lo que pasara cuando ambos vayan con el anciano Roma?

Subirán?

No?

Esperen el próximo capítulo!

**Capitulo 3: Nuestro matrimonio…no es real?**

Espero que si les gusto este capítulo puedan dejarme un review, con sus comentarios, sugerencias y dulcecitos!  
Espero esta vez no tardarme tanto en el próximo capítulo, esperemos que el trabajo me dé tiempo~

Cuídense mucho, mucho!

Bye bee-bee!

Hikari Sumeragi n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Munch-munch!

Hola como están mi pequeños humanos? Como los trata la vida (o la muerte?) bienvenidos una vez más a este horroroso fic! Yo sé que me he tardado mucho una eternidad, de hecho este fic no se ha actualizado desde el año pasado, pero les pido una disculpa y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado! n.ñ/

…

Agradezco sus reviews, de verdad que son unos lectores y lectoras geniales y me da gusto saber que esta historia les gusta y que me lo demuestran con sus bonitos comentarios…agradecimientos y alfeñiques para:

**-merry Kirkland:** no! no quiero que mueras ToT…por eso aquí el capitulo espero y te guste n.n

-**bickytalovegoodcullen:** si, si matas a esa persona irá a parar a donde Arthur y no queremos eso…te ayudare a pensar un mejor plan! Gracias por el review n.n

**-Bakaa-chan:** Que bien que el fic te guste y gracias por tus bonitas palabras y el review n.n

**-MyobiXHitachiin:** No! yo quería dulces ToT (abriendo una bolsa de chocolates…munch…) jeje…ojala y este capítulo te guste y me mandes dulcecitos nee? n.n

**-The Fannisha Usui:** crees que se vería mejor de fantasma? Sería un ingles transparente y sexy (Al: Nice!) hoho! Que divertido tu review gracias y ojala te guste el capitulo! n.n

**-Kuro Derpy:** Aquí este nuevo capítulo, espero y te guste la aparición de Roma, gracias por tu review n.n

**-Himiko-chan:** No te puedo adelantar nada…pero te juro que tiene un final distinto como será…bueno deberás continuar leyendo, espero y te guste n.n

**-Zaga-chan:** si Arthur es un cadáver sexy, como puede no quererlo? Jojo, aquí la conti y gracias por tu review n.n

**-Este Es Mi Nombre De Usuario:** (me gusta tu nick, es tan original!) Si te digo como termina, te arruinaría el fic…lo que si te puedo decir es que amaras el final! *o*/, gracias n.n

-**Hitori-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu review, y si se quedaran juntos? Bueno sigue el fic y descúbrelo! n.n

**-Demon Black Star:** Si matemos todos a esa persona! Ho-Ho (¿?: pero!) gracias por tu review y cuídate nee? n.n

…

Ok~

Ahora si, al fic!

Romanito, este fanfic sigue siendo tuyo! Te quiero mucho n.n/

Disclaimer: Alfred es de Arthur, zombie Arthur es de Alfred, los personajes son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, El cadáver de la novia es de Tim Burton, y los dulces que me estoy comiendo eran de mi hermanito!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hasta que la Muerte nos Una.**

(Axis Powers Hetalia, Fanfic)

**Capitulo 3: Nuestro matrimonio…no es real?**

Subieron por lo que a Alfred le pareció una escalera interminable.

Iba siguiendo al cadáver que decía ser su esposo y el cual habia afirmado conocer a alguien que les ayudaría a subir a la tierra de los vivos.

Donde el estadounidense se desharía de una vez por todas de aquel muerto viviente o al menos eso era lo que esperaba poder hacer…porque y si todo era una mentira y no habia forma de regresar a su mundo? El no estaba preparado para morir y menos aun para casarse con alguien más, aun habían muchas cosas que quería hacer y unir su vida a alguien no era una de ellas.

Siguieron subiendo en completo silencio hasta que a lo lejos pudieron divisar una extraña edificación, erosionada por el tiempo y de aspecto tétrico que le provoco un escalofrió al de lentes quien segundos después sintió las mano de su acompañante tomar la suya. Volteo a verlo y el rubio cadáver le sonreía tiernamente.

Quien lo diría, un cadáver lo estaba tratando de confortar…aunque por más loco que sonara estaba dando resultado, la mano fría que sostenía la suya le hacía sentir protegido…amado.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Anciano Roma, hola, Anciano Roma- repito Arthur cuando entraron a aquel lugar, este estaba repleto estantes llenos de libros viejos y polvorientos, telarañas y animales en extraños frascos con líquidos verduzcos.

Un ruido extraño puso en alerta al chico vivo, quien asustado volteo hacia una especie de estrado de donde bajaba un esqueleto encorvado.

-Que es lo que buscas chico- le pregunto con voz grave

-Anciano Roma, sentimos molestarlo

-Oh! Pero si eres tu Arthur, que te trae por aquí- el tono de antes dio paso a uno divertido

-Bueno nos preguntábamos si podía ayudarnos

-Nos preguntábamos quienes?

-Mi esposo y yo- señalando al otro rubio- este es Alfred, nos acabamos de casar

-Oh! Muchas felicidades, espero que sean muy felices, déjame decirte chico que te llevaste el premio con nuestro lindo Arthur

El estadounidense intento parecer feliz, después de todo debía aparentar hasta que estuviera de vuelta en su mundo.

-Pero hay algo que me inquieta

-Y que sería?

-Este chico parece muy saludable, acaso acabas de morir?- le pregunto curioso

-Yo no…

-Ese es el porqué venimos con usted, vera Alfred aun…el aun está vivo y su familia también, ellos aun están en el mundo de los vivos y ya que soy su esposo no cree que sería correcto que fuera presentado ellos

-Estas en lo correcto, pero sabes que no se nos está permitido subir al otro mundo.

-Y…-acercándose al cadáver anciano- no hay nada que usted pueda hacer?

El cadáver suspiro resignado.

-No se le puede negar nada a alguien tan lindo como tu verdad!

-Entonces nos ayudara- solto emocionado

-Hare lo posible…

El anciano Roma, subió de nuevo a su estrado donde con bastante esfuerzo comenzó a buscar entre sus libros.

Buscaba y buscaba levantando nubes de polvo a su paso.

-Ah! Es este- poniendo sobre su mesa un libro café de gruesas páginas y dibujos de aspecto demoniaco- según un hechizo rumano que data del siglo V…

El esqueleto comenzó a rebuscar varias botellas bajo la atenta mirada de los esposos, mezclaba unas con otras en un cáliz oxidado haciendo una especie de brebaje el cual solto un olor extraño cuando le agrego las plumas de la cola del cuervo que estaba posado a su lado.

-Está listo~- dijo levantando la copa, Alfred cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero minutos después los abrió ya que no pasaba nada…acaso ya estaba en su mundo?

Para su supresa aun estaban en el lugar del Anciano y este se bebía el contenido del cáliz, el cual lo traspasaba y caía directamente al suelo- Bueno, en que estábamos?

-El hechizo rumano- susurro Arthur

-Oh! Si, el hechizo rumano dice que deberán tomar un huevo de cuervo que los llevara temporalmente hacia su destino

-Solo eso!- exclamo sorprendido el vivo

-Sí, solo eso- el esqueleto alargo la mano apretando al cuervo a su lado y este solto un huevo para después irse volando

-Bien, están listos

-Si- dijeron ambos

-Solo recuerden que cuando quieran regresar deberán decir Pasta~ y estarán en un dos por tres aquí…que la muerte los acompañe mis enamorados….

Rompió el huevo sobre ellos, liberando una extraña bruma a su alrededor

-Muchas gracias Anciano Roma

-Cuando quieras pequeño…y suerte

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Jones abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir la suave brisa nocturna sobre su rostro, estaba nuevamente en aquel claro del bosque todo parecía un sueño, una horrible pesadilla hasta que al voltear, a su lado estaba su cadáver esposo.

El ojiverde veía fijamente al cielo, parecía nostálgico

-Habia olvidado lo hermosa que era la luna- susurro para sí mismo, pero audible para el chico a su lado.

-Arthur…

El cadáver comenzó a pasearse por entre los árboles, sintiendo lo frio de la noche sobre su muerta piel, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que era estar vivo…recordando sus días sobre la tierra…

-Artie, amor- tomándolo de los hombros y sentándolo sobre un tronco- veras tienes que esperarme aquí

-No puedo ir contigo?

-No!, es decir –"Improvisa Jones, improvisa"- debo darles la noticia a mis padres primero para que no los tome por sorpresa…después de todo te amo y no quisiera que te hicieran nada…

-Oh, entiendo…está bien te esperare aquí

-Si…

-No tarde de acuerdo

-Lo prometo

El rubio comenzó a correr sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez, ya que si lo hacia los sentimientos que le inundaban le impedirían cumplir con su plan.

Dejar al cadáver allí solo estaba mal y lo sabia…pero ya no podía hacer nada.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, la abrió lentamente ya que sabía que a esas horas sus padres estaban dormidos y si los despertaba seguramente le harían preguntas sobre su desaparición…y por el momento no hallaba manera de explicarles.

Sabía que no le creerían si les decía: "Papa, mama, ahora estoy casado con un cadáver al que amo!" seguramente lo tacharían de loco y se ganaría un boleto en primera clase en el expreso manicomio.

Entro sigilosamente, pero al pasar frente a la sala de estar las luces fueron encendidas tras de él.

-Estuve preocupado por ti _mon amour-_ aquel acento tan molesto…

-Bonnefoy…

-Tus padres estuvieron muy preocupados ya que no aparecías…hasta pensaron en llamar a Scotland Yard (*) para que te buscaran, aunque dudo que ellos hubieran hecho nada.

-Y adivinare, tu estuviste preocupadísimo por mi desaparición

-Era el más apurado

-Farsante

-Mientras tus padres me crean_ cherie_…

-Eres un maldito oportunista

-Más cuidado en cómo le hablas a tu futuro esposo

-…

-Ahora que regresaste, la boda puede ser adelantada…diré que estoy preocupado porque desaparezcas de nuevo y sé que nadie podrá negarle nada a un chico enamorado

-Tú no estás enamorado Francis

-Nadie te creerá

La puerta frente a ellos fue abierta estruendosamente interrumpiendo su discusión, el estadounidense observo con horror como el cadáver entraba en su casa acomodándose el velo que cubría su cabeza.

-Alfred cariño, estaba tardando asi que pensé que al…quien es él?- señalando al francés que lo miraba estupefacto

-El bueno…Arthur...el es…

-Soy su prometido- dijo aun no muy convencido el francés

-Eso no puede ser verdad, ya que Alfred está casado

-Eh?

-Lo que escuchaste yo soy SU esposo- mostrándole el anillo de su dedo anular

Fuera de todo asombro el rubio francés tomo del brazo al estadounidense

-En ese caso déjame decirte que quedas como el simple amante de _Alfie…_

_-_Alfie?

-Asi es, entérate querido, yo si tengo la aceptación de los señores Jones

-Eso no…

-Arthur…

El cadáver tomo de fuertemente del brazo al chico vivo, este volteo a verlo sorprendido tratando de obtener una explicación pero los ojos verde del muerto estaban cubiertos por su flequillo

-Arthur yo…

-Pasta...-susurro en tono molesto

-Que! NO!

Rápidamente todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro y para cuando el estadounidense abrió los ojos ya estaban nuevamente en aquel edificio viejo que era la casa del Anciano Roma.

Su única oportunidad se habia esfumado.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso Alfred

-Arthur el...yo no…

-Debiste haberme dicho que…olvídalo- quitándose el anillo del dedo, mientras finas lágrimas caían de sus ojos- si estar a tu lado significa ser…el otro…no quiero ser tu esposo…

-Arthur…

-No me sigas…no quiero verte…

Segundos después salió corriendo, dejando a un Alfred muy desconcertado…y con un vacio en su interior muy extraño.

Acaso…le dolían las palabras del cadáver?

…

La respuesta era sí, ya que aunque no quisiera admitirlo…se habia enamorado del otro, se habia enamorado de Arthur.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Arthur estaba triste.

O al menos de eso estaban seguros todos los muertos que escuchaban las tristes notas que se desprendían del piano que el cadáver tocaba…acompañadas de sus lágrimas.

El piano siempre le habia subido el ánimo y esperaba que esta vez fuera igual, aunque como esperaban que estuviera feliz cuando su esposo lo habia estado engañando desde el principio?

…

Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez le habia dolido más que cuando estaba vivo…esta vez se habia enamorado de la persona con la que se habia casado…en el poco tiempo que se conocieron…Arthur sintió como si conociera a Alfred de toda la vida…como si él fuera el indicado…

Y lo era…hasta que supo la verdad.

-Arthur lindo~- le llamo una voz que reconoció como la de el Anciano Roma

-Anciano Roma…

-Querido y tu esposo?

-El…-bajando la mirada- ya no somos esposo…

-En realidad nunca lo fueron

-Que?

Los muertos se juntaron a su alrededor.

-Hubieron ciertas particularidades en lo estipulado en un acto matrimonial que fueron diferentes en tu caso

-A que se refiere…

-A que los matrimonios son hasta que la muerte los separe…y lamento decirte que eso ya sucedió

-Pero!

-Arthur, tu ya estás muerto.

El rubio sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima: Que nunca tuvo nada con Alfred? Eso le dolía más que su engaño.

-Veras hay una forma de que su matrimonio sea legal tanto en la tierra de los vivos como en la de los muertos

-Una…forma?

-Sí, la boda debe celebrarse en el mundo de arriba…pero en ella

-Si?

-Alfred deberá morir…

Exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de todos se escucharon.

Un suicidio.

-No puedo permitir que Alfred haga eso!- negó con los ojos inundados de lagrimas

-No tendrás que hacerlo…ya que estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo- la voz del estadounidense se escucho desde la puerta del bar- Arthur, si me lo permites me gustaría morir por ti y ser tu esposo esta vez de verdad

-Pero Alfred

-Arthur- tomando sus manos- te casarías conmigo

-…

-…

-Si…acepto- soltando sus lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad.

Los vítores inundaron el ambiente que hasta hace algunos minutos habia estado tenso.

-Bien señoras y señores, comiencen los preparativos tenemos una boda que celebrar

-Anciano Roma

-Eres un jovencito muy valiente Alfred, te felicito, esta vez trata de hacer feliz a nuestro Arthur.

-Lo hare, lo prometo.

El esqueleto sonrió y disculpándose con la pareja se dirigió nuevamente a sus aposentos.

Después de todo habia una boda que festejar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Que tal el final de este capítulo? Nya y que ya creía que no se casaba y pum! Proposición de parte de USA!

Habrá que esperar el próximo capítulo para saber el desenlace de este fanfic!

Que hará Francis para separar a nuestros protagonistas?

Podrán casarse?

Alfred está dispuesto a todo por Arthur…pero este lo aceptara?

No se pierdan el ultimo capitulo de este su fanfic

Capítulo Final: ~Amor eterno~ Hasta que la muerte nos una.

Nya! Estoy emocionada!

Espero no tardar tanto con la conti!

Cuídense mucho y mándenme dulcecitos con sus reviews, motiven a su escritora! n.n/

Bye bee-bee!

Hikari Sumeragi n.n

(*)**Scotland Yard:** era (y es) el nombre del cuerpo de policía ingles por esos tiempos (lo aprendí en Kuroshitsuji ho-ho)

(**) La pieza que Arthur estaba tocando y que no se menciona era **Intermission-piano vers. De Coeur de Pirate** (bueno esa era la que yo escuchaba) les recomiendo que la escuchen en la parte de el fic, le da magia~


	4. Chapter 4

Hola que tal?

He aquí (con algo de demora...pero eso me pasa siempre) el final de esta adaptación que surgió después de que en el grupo Global M-preg de facebook se hiciera una convocatoria para fics de terror.

Fanfics de Halloween! n.n/

….

Muchísimas gracias todos y todas las que siguieron este fanfic, muchas gracias por sus favoritos y por sus hermosos reviews...de verdad muchas gracias n.n/

También muchas gracias por sus dulcecitos…y sus palabras bonitas~ Espero que este sea el final que esperaban y si no…bueno supongo que algo le podremos cambiar.

….

Bueno, creo que es todo!

Romanito este fic fue y es tuyo de principio a fin….muchas gracias por las ideas y no! Sigo sin querer matar a Suecia en la prisión de Wali…eso!

De nuevo muchas gracias! y nos veremos en otro fanfic!

Espero de todo corazón que les guste y también espero sus bonitos reviews~

Hikari Sumeragi n.n

Disclaimer: Alfred es de Arthur, zombie Arthur es de Alfred, los personajes son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, El cadáver de la novia es de Tim Burton, y los dulces que me estoy comiendo eran de mi hermanito!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hasta que la Muerte nos Una.**

(Axis Powers Hetalia, Fanfic)

**Capítulo Final: ****Amor eterno**** Hasta que la muerte nos una.**

La emoción que embargaba a Arthur se irradiaba y contagiaba todos.

Después de todo aquel seria el dia de su boda, y aunque ciertamente no era el primero confiaba en que esta vez fuera el último, la idea de pasar una eternidad a lado de la persona que amaba era suficiente para hacerlo llorar…llorar de felicidad.

A su alrededor todos estaban terminando los preparativos para celebrar sus próximas nupcias: las que en vida fueron cocineras se habían juntado para prepárale el pastel de bodas más grande y bonito que habia visto, los caballeros felicitaban a los lejos a Alfred a quien su traje se le habia sido limpiado y arreglado en los desperfectos que pudiera tener.

Eso mismo habían hecho con su vestido, las pequeñas arañas felices al ver que al fin alguien amaba a aquel cadáver habían usado el mejor hilo de sus telarañas para reparar lo que el tiempo se habia encargado de destruir.

Y ahora, con un nuevo ramo de flores en manos y un vestido que pasaría por nuevo, Arthur tomo del brazo al que sería su esposo legítimo. La procesión, encabezada por el anciano Roma avanzaba hacia la tierra de los vivos.

Tierra a la que alguna vez habían pertenecido y que de nuevo los recibiría.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-Le digo que era un cadáver lo que se llevo a Alfred!- gritaba fuera de sí Francis tratando de explicarles a los padres de su aun prometido lo que habia presenciando

-Joven Bonnefoy de verdad espera que creamos eso

-Pero!

-Francis- le llamo el padre del estadounidense- se que tal vez todo este asunto de la boda lo tiene muy estresado, y lo comprendo por lo que mi mujer y yo hemos decidido posponerla hasta que mi hijo aparezca

-Pero…

-No es necesario que lo busque más, creo que esto es solo un capricho de mi hijo y descuide ya se le pasara…hasta entonces…

-No!

-Disculpe?

-Es decir padre, madre, yo me encargare de buscar a Alfred…déjenlo en mis manos

El hombre suspiro.

No creía que aun hubieran personas como el francés, quienes estuvieran dispuestas a dar el todo por las personas que amaban, el mismo a su edad aunque amaba a su mujer no se creía capaz de hacer lo que el rubio frente a él le rogaba con tanto apuro.

Su hijo era afortunado.

-Está bien, Francis tiene mi permiso, pero tenga por seguro que Alfred es alguien terco y no espere que acepte regresar asi como asi

-Descuide…sé cómo convencerlo.

Internamente el francés suspiro estuvo a punto de perder todo por lo que habia trabajado…pero ya se las arreglaría con el estadounidense cuando lo encontrara.

Nadie, se metía entre los intereses de Francis Bonnefoy….nadie.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

El viento frio fue quien los recibió.

La luna en lo alto observaba silenciosamente como desde las profundidades del otro mundo todos se habían atrevido a caminar una vez más entre los vivos para ser testigos de la unión de dos enamorados.

Muchos sentimientos y recuerdos tenían todos de su anterior vida, pero todo aquello quedaba relegado a segundo plano cuando su atención era dirigida a los dos chicos que caminaban de la mano delante de todos.

-Arthur, estas bien?- le pregunto suavemente pues el cadáver no habia dejado de temblar desde que habían abandonado el otro mundo

-Yo…estoy algo nervioso es todo…

-Estas helado

-No me digas- solto sarcástico

El estadounidense rio, tal vez decir aquello no habia sido lo más apropiado.

-Me refiero a que estas mas helado de lo usual

-Como podrías saber eso…

-Arthur…-quitándose el saco y pasándolo a través de sus hombros- solo lo sé…

Aquella sonrisa que Alfred le regalaba cada que lo veía era suficiente para alejar todos los miedos que lo envolvían.

Miedos que habían estado creciendo a medida que se acercaban a aquella iglesia abandonada…miedos que habitaban desde hace mucho en su interior.

Y si todo esto era otro de aquellos sueños que solía tener?

Y si todo terminaba en pesadilla?

Y si…Alfred lo re…recha…no! No quería ni pensar en aquello! Movió la cabeza alejando todo lo negativo de el…y si concentro en la cálida mano que lo sostenía.

La mano de la persona que amaba.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

El francés después de la plática con sus futuros suegros, salió corriendo de la enorme casa. No tenía idea de donde comenzar a buscar pero debía encontrar a su "amado" prometido.

…

Esa fortuna seria suya independientemente de si el otro era feliz o no, en su mente se agolpaban todos los posibles finales de su relación con el rubio.

Vivirían aparentemente felices por algunos meses, quien sabe Jones les agradaba hasta podrían ser años.

El otro repentinamente enfermaría y después inevitablemente moriría…dejándolo a él solo, viudo y lo que más ansiaba…Millonario!

La dosis de belladona que habia encargado en la botica del pueblo, alegando dolores insoportables llegaría en un dia o dos….su boda con el otro se celebraría en cuanto lo encontrara.

Y después…solo quedaba esperar.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a adentrarse en el bosque, sus pisadas rompían la quietud de la noche y a lo lejos lo único que podía escuchar eran a los búho y lo que parecía una pieza nupcial proveniente de un viejo órgano.

Un momento, una pieza nupcial? Pero la iglesia que estaba a mitad del bosque habia dejado de funcionar desde que tenía memoria e incluso antes, todo su ser se estremeció, pero finalmente la curiosidad pudo más que el.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la tétrica construcción, sin imaginarse lo que encontraría allí.

Después de todo…_la curiosidad mato al gato._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Al llegar al recinto, todos los que los acompañaban se sentaron en las viejas y polvorientas bancas que alguna vez habían albergado a las personas que acudían a la misa dominical en aquella iglesia ahora abandonada.

Todos miraban como el chico vivo movía sus dedos en clara señal de nerviosismo, la hora habia llegado.

-Donde esta Arthur?- le pregunto al anciano Roma quien fungiría de sacerdote en su boda

-Tranquilo muchacho…el ya espero por muchos años no podrías hacerlo tu algunos minutos?

El sonido de la clásica marcha nupcial lleno el recinto.

La puertas de la iglesia que habían permanecido abiertas recibieron las miradas emocionadas de todos allí, quienes observaban como, bañado por la luz de la luna envuelto en un aura mística, el cadáver del novio iba avanzando.

-Allí lo tienes

-Arthur- susurro para sí mismo…

El velo que cubría el rostro de su amado le fue retirado por un grupo de polillas y a Alfred le pareció que el rostro de Arthur habia adquirido vida.

No era su imaginación…sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-De pie- la profunda voz del ahora sacerdote les indico que el momento de comenzar habia llegado- Nos hemos reunido hoy para celebrar la unión de estos dos chicos…a quienes el destino quizá sin proponérselo les entrelazo los caminos…esta vez para la eternidad…

El vivo tomo entre sus manos las del cadáver, estas temblaban por lo que las sujeto con más fuerza y después le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizante al otro.

-Ahora les pregunto a ambos si están aquí por su propia voluntad o es alguien más quien los obliga a esta unión

-No desearía estar en otro lugar- solto firme el de lentes

-Yo…tampoco…

-De ser asi, comencemos con sus votos, Arthur…tu primero…

La atención de todos estaba centrada en el ingles.

…

Y este solo rogaba por no haber olvidado sus votos.

-Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos…tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino- dijo para después verter un poco del contenido en el viejo cáliz- con esta vela alumbrare tu camino en la oscuridad…y con este anillo te pido que seas mi…

-Pero que cosa tan más tierna.

El tono socarrón con que la voz habia dicho aquello, interrumpió lo que en ese momento se llevaba a cabo.

Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia el recién llegado.

-Francis- susurro molesto el estadounidense

-Bravo, bravo- aplaudió- sabía yo que lo que habia visto no era mentira…pero nunca me imagine esto!

Cada vez se acercaba más a los novios.

-Muertos jugando a los noviecitos, vaya hoy en dia se ve de todo

-Francis cállate!- le grito

-No

-…

-La fiesta se termino, escuchen todos! Ese chico que ven allí- señalándolo-es mi prometido…y como sabrán eso lo imposibilita a casarse con quien quiera que seas…tu…

Las miradas del francés y el cadáver se cruzaron por un momento, momento en el que historias del pasado fueron recordadas por ambos.

Historias que habían compartido uno al lado del otro.

-Tu…no puedes…tu esto no es posible…

-…

-Cuando te deje aquella vez…tú…tú estabas….estabas…

-Estaba muerto- solto amargamente el cadáver

-Eh!

Aprovechando el momento de confusión el francés aventó al cadáver lejos del lado de su aun prometido para después tomar a este ultimo entre sus brazos.

-Que nadie se acerque o lo mato- amenazo tomando un cuchillo de la mesa que fungía de altar.

-Alto!

-Ahora Alfie cherie, escucha y escucha con atención iras a tu casa y tomaras contigo la parte de tu herencia…lo comprenderán como una fuga de enamorados

-Herencia?- pregunto confundido

-Si el dinero que por derecho es mío!

-Dinero? Que dinero, Francis mi unión contigo era lo que nos salvaría de la ruina

-Que!

-Sí, el negocio familiar ha ido perdiendo recursos lentamente

-Imposible

-Lamento que las cosas no hayan salido como las planeaste…

Esas palabras destruyeron todos los planes que alguna vez habían motivado a Francis, sin el dinero de los Jones…

Que caso tenia seguir con aquella farsa? Aunque claro, no podía dejar testigos de sus crímenes...su ex prometido debía morir…

-Suéltalo…-le dijo amenazante Arthur

-Oblígame!

Tomando de entre las viejas costillas de un general muerto en guerra una espada Francis corrió con el firme propósito de atravesar al cadáver.

Aun y cuando este ya estaba muerto.

Alfred por inercia, queriendo proteger a quien amaba se coloco entre la espada que Francis sostenía y el cuerpo del ingles.

Cerró los ojos esperando sentir dolor…pero este nunca llego. Y al abrirlos se encontró con que habia sido su amado quien habia sido atravesado por el francés.

El rubio villano, habia sido lanzado lejos por una pata que le habia propinado el cadáver, quien ahora sostenía la espada y lo apuntaba amenazante…

-Vete- dijo con voz oscura

-Está bien, está bien…tu ganas- le contesto en tono de burla levantándose del suelo- Arthur, Arthur…Arthur…siempre la dama de honor pero nunca la novia, permíteme brindar por tu felicidad esta vez…

Francis tomo del altar el cáliz que minutos antes habia sido llenado por Arthur…aquel que contenía el veneno con el que Alfred moriría.

-Se que los muertos no podemos interferir en los asuntos de los vivos- solto de repente el Anciano Roma- pero…

El estrepitoso sonido del metal cuando toca el suelo rompió el silencio reinante, seguido de los gemidos de dolor propios de alguien próximo a morir.

Francis se sostenía el pecho aferrándose a la vida…misma que se le escapaba de las manos a cada segundo

-Bueno…el ya es uno de los nuestros- acto seguido los cadáveres comenzaron a arrastrar el frio cadáver del rubio, a quien le esperaba el peor de los castigos cuando despertara.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

El estadounidense habia seguido a Arthur después de que este comenzara a correr aprovechando el alboroto.

Lo habia perdido de vista pero tiempo después lo encontró llorando en aquel claro de luna donde todo habia comenzado.

-Arthur…

-Vete!

-Porque te fuiste asi?

-Alfred lo siento

-Eh?

-Lo siento pero no puedo…no puedo aceptar que pierdas tu vida solo por un capricho mío…esto no…no es correcto…

-Arthur yo

-No! tú debes seguir vivo…encontrar a alguien que…

-…

-Alguien que esté vivo…

El rubio de lentes sonrió.

Aquella capacidad de anteponer su felicidad a la de los demás era una de las cosas por las que se habia enamorado del rubio.

-Arthur, amor mío…esto no es por un capricho tuyo…

-…

-Yo estoy decidiendo darte mi vida para que hagas con ella lo que quieras, pero el rechazarme no es parte del contrato

-…

-Porque de que me sirve permanecer en este mundo sabiendo que no estarás en el, mírame- tomando su rostros- quiero estar contigo toda mi eternidad….hasta que la muerte nos una, quiero amarte, besarte y estar contigo todos los días de mi muerte…y los días de la tuya también…Arthur…te amo

-Yo también te amo…

Sus labios se unieron en un corto beso, que también unió sus corazones para la eternidad.

-Y que dices?

-Acepto…- contesto liberando las lágrimas que habia estado conteniendo

-Puedo besar al novio?

- Pero acabas de besarme!

-Bueno…finjamos que ese beso no existió…este es el primero de nuestra vida de casados

-Tonto…

Y asi bajo aquel claro de luna que habia visto su amor nacer, también se habían jurado amor eterno por segunda vez.

Pero esta vez, nada ni nadie los separaría.

FIN


End file.
